Take It
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU, one-shot. Picks up at the end of 3x02: 'I Am Unicorn'. Blaine doesn't know whether or not to take the role of Tony. It was never his intention anyway...until Kurt told him otherwise. Slash.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Take It<br>****Summary: AU, one-shot. Picks up at the end of 3x02: 'I Am Unicorn'. Blaine doesn't know whether or not to take the role of Tony. It was never his intention anyway...until Kurt told him otherwise. Slash.  
><strong>**Genre: Angst/Romance  
><strong>**Rating: K+  
><strong>**Pairing: Klaine  
><strong>**Spoilers: 3x02: I Am Unicorn**

**Author's Note: I know, another one? I should be working on my other fics, but this was just begging for me to write it. There was so much Klaine angst tonight, y'all. SO MUCH. And I just wanted to hug Kurt. A lot.**

**And also, I will be updating 'It's More Difficult Than You Think' as well as my other fics soon, I promise. Just experiencing some writer's block at the moment.**

* * *

><p>"Would you mind reading for Tony?"<p>

Blaine's heart stopped as the last word dropped from Artie's mouth.

_The lead. They want to give me the _lead_._

"I -" Oh God, why couldn't he talk?

_I can't do this to Kurt..._

"I -" he stammered. "I'm sorry, I - I need to..."

_Decline..._he ended the sentence in his head as he stumbled backward, trying to dart offstage as fast as he could.

Artie misinterpreted his stuttering wrongly.

"You can think about it," he encouraged, "but don't take too long, alright?"

Blaine just nodded, and the next thing he knew, he was bolting offstage, and out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p>He found Kurt at his locker.<p>

"Kurt?" he panted, slightly out of breath.

A locker door _slammed _shut. Blaine flinched, but then a pair of beautiful blue eyes were staring at him.

"I just had my audition." he said.

Kurt stared at him sadly.

"I know." he said softly, "I was watching."

Blaine's jaw nearly dropped off of his face, and he brought a hand up to wipe sweat off of his forehead.

"You were?" he asked.

_He's going to be pissed, I know it...I know how badly he wanted Tony._

Panic over a what Blaine feared might be a potential argument and break up turned to shock and confusion: Kurt was smiling at him.

"You were...I don't know how to describe it," he said softly, reaching over to gently place one hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Amazing doesn't even cover how good you were, Blaine."

Blaine took a step back and slumped against the lockers. Kurt's smile, though sad at first, had evolved to a genuine smile.

"I'm glad they gave you Tony." he whispered. "I - Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine fought back tears.

"I - I knew how badly you wanted to be Tony." he said, voice cracking. "I couldn't say yes -"

Kurt's face turned deadly. It was the kind of look Blaine saw numerous times...like when he came over to the Hummel-Hudson house for dinner and Kurt's father argued over whatever healthy meal his son was preparing...or that time Blaine had come dangerously close to staining a pair of dark skinny jeans with coffee a month ago.

"Blaine Anderson," he said through gritted teeth. "You did not just give up the chance at a major role in a musical for me."

Blaine sighed, watching as Kurt picked up his bag and the two boys headed for the school parking lot.

"Artie said I could think about it," he mumbled after a few minutes.

Kurt stopped right in his tracks.

"He did?" he asked. "Did he give you a time frame?"

Blaine frowned.

"No...he just said to not take so long."

"Do you want to play Tony?"

Blaine shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and stared at the floor. Soft fingers curled under his chin as Kurt gently forced him to look the counter-tenor in the eye.

He caved. He couldn't lie to Kurt...that had never been an option anyway.

"More than anything...but I knew you wanted it, and after what you told me you overheard them saying -"

The sad smile was back.

"It's nothing I haven't heard before, Blaine," said Kurt. "and I shouldn't have let it hurt me the way it did. I want you to know...I really think you should read for it."

Blaine stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You...You mean..."

The brunette laughed, and Blaine nearly went weak in the knees at the sound.

"Yes. I want you to go back and tell Artie, Ms. Pillsbury, and Coach Beiste."

"But -"

Kurt held up a hand to stop him.

"I love you." he said seriously. "and I wanted that role more than you can imagine, but only until I saw you sing. Blaine, I couldn't pull it off the way you could, and I'm not saying that because they've rejected me due to my sexuality. I want this for you."

Blaine stared at him, speechless. Kurt just laughed again, leaned over, and brushed his lips against the curly haired boy's.

"I have one condition though." he murmured as they broke apart.

"Yeah?" said Blaine, slightly dazed.

"You let me do your hair for each performance when you get the role. I don't think any broadway star's ever used as much gel as you do."

Blaine blushed.

"Deal."

Kurt tugged on his hand gently, pulling him back toward the auditorium.

"Let's go."

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. This is what I spout from the angst-fest that was tonight's episode.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you all liked it.**

**Thoughts? No flames please.**


End file.
